expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Here There Be Dragons
|next = |image = 211.jpeg |season = 2 |number = 11 }} "Here There Be Dragons" is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twenty-first episode. It aired on April 5, 2017. Synopsis Bobbie makes a decision that changes her life forever. Recap In a flashback to before the Ganymede attack, Dr. Lawrence Strickland is seen walking with and another woman, as was seen in the security cam footage. As he passes a plant, he sneakily snaps off a leaf and keeps walking. Back in the present moment, the Roci crew, sans , retraces those steps and finds the tunnel to the old Ganymede station. tries to prepare for the worst. He rudely declares to her she has never lost a child, but she objects, stating that she has, and it took her a long time to get over the guilt. On Earth, is getting chewed out by for escaping the embassy. She is demanding the truth about the human-protomolecule hybrid she saw on Ganymede. She yells that he lied to her. He yells that she has jeopardized the future of Mars. He also tells her she is no longer a soldier and to prepare for the trip home. On the Arboghast, and Iturbi look on with concern as an MCRN ship, the Shandian, continues to shadow them. They also continue to try to drop probes down into the Erosian-impact crater on Venus, but the probes' signals all disappear before they reach the surface. Iturbi suggests they break protocol and drop lower before releasing their last two probes and, after some debate, Janus concedes. tells he has an idea to leverage family in order to get Mao to make contact. Avasarala tells Errinwright he is going to be a scapegoat at the hearings about the Eros disaster, unless they can find Mao. And even if they do not, Avasarala advises Errinwright that he should use the hearings to atone for what he has been a part of. As the Martian drop ship enters Earth's atmosphere to pick up Draper and Martens, it suddenly reverses course and returns to space. They are told that the UN government got wind of an OPA plot to bomb the transport, and Avasarala put a hold on the pick-up. So, Draper and a suspicious Martens return to their quarters. Alex and the Roci are still hiding out behind one of Jupiter's moons amid a no-fly order. Suddenly, there is an MCRN alert about a ship, the Karakum, that has been granted clearance to land on Ganymede. Alex surmises it is some kind of black-ops mission; he needs to get down to Ganymede first, and he plans a wildly ambitious slingshot-around-a-few-moons plan to get the Roci down to the surface without detection. In another flashback, at the beginning of the battle on Ganymede, Strickland and the other woman, , bicker about how this field test of theirs has gone horribly wrong and could trigger a war. Mei speaks up and wants her father, but Strickland manages to talk sweet to her and give her an injection before leading her along to the next place. The Roci crew continues to track through the tunnels as the air cycler shuts down in the station. Prax begins to explain the cascade effect like he did to Amos previously, but Amos interrupts with a short summary: the station is on the verge of collapse. Prax spots a vial of Mei's medicine and surmises that Strickland is keeping Mei alive. says they keep going. Draper requests to see Martens, who is in his room, receiving a message about the Karakum landing on Ganymede to pick up Caliban. She again demands the truth and then attacks him, angry that her team was killed for a weapons test. She makes him show her proof: Project Caliban was a field test; he shows her footage from the drone she saw that night, trying to defend himself by affirming that all had been done for the MCR and its citizens' safety. Draper knocks Martens out and manages to also knock out a security guard. She makes a run for the perimeter fence around the Martian embassy. She gives herself up to UN authorities, requesting political asylum. Alex begins his elaborate plan to slingshot around various moons and land on Ganymede. His plans unfolds accordingly until he almost runs straight into an MCRN ship. He manages to slip behind one of the moons and escape detection. Draper has been brought in to see Avasarala, who jokes about Draper creating a diplomatic incident. Draper tells Avasarala that she was right - the human-protomolecule hybrid is a weapon, and right now it is up for sale by the highest bidder - the Martian government. She hands over Martens' information on Project Caliban, and Avasarala sends off to analyze it. The Roci crew reaches a door, and they can hear people on the other side. Prax asks Amos for a gun, which Amos reluctantly hands over. When they bust in, it is the woman Umea and some other scientists eating pizza. Umea wants to talk it out, but Prax spots Mei's backpack and makes a move which ends in a shootout. Umea escapes and Amos gets shot in the shoulder. Jules-Pierre Mao sends Avasarala a message, meaning her plan to get him to resurface worked. He wants to set up a meeting with Avasarala, but Cotyar thinks it is clearly a trap. Avasarala may well agree, but she had already arranged to meet. On Ganymede, Prax sees a pod chamber with a frozen child inside. It is not Mei, but he is still freaked out by its appearance. Before they can figure it out what had happened to him, someone throws a grenade into the room the Roci crew were in. Amos acts quickly to throw it back out the door, and the explosion out there is followed by screams of pain. In the aftermath of the grenade, the Roci crew sees that something was able to break out of captivity. Holden sees Umea, mortally wounded, and she tells him they molded the protomolecule in their own image. Suddenly, Alex shows up outside the air lock. He is here to pick the crew up, but Naomi tells Holden she is staying. She wants to do some good, and helping the to evacuate the survivors on Ganymede is a start. Holden tells her to keep Amos with her, and they kiss goodbye. Alex calls Holden over and points out the human-protomolecule hybrid staring back at them from out on Ganymede without a space suit. Holden orders Prax to suit up, declaring that they are going "on a hunt". Cast Main Cast *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Terry Chen as *François Chau as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Ted Whittall as Dr. Michael Iturbi *Peter Outerbridge as Captain *Sarah Allen as Hillman *Mpho Koaho as Richard Travis *Dewshane Williams as Co-Starring *Allison Hossack as *Conrad Pla as *David Lapsley as Martian Guard #1 *Kunal Jaggi as Pilot *Leah Jung as Mei *Natalie Jantzi as Perky Tech *Roger Shank as Looter *Ted Atherton as Dr. Lawrence Strickland Media |-|Images= File:MCRN Dropship heads back up.jpg|MCRN dropship doesn't land due to threat File:Martens hold data plaque about Karakum picking up Caliban.jpg|Martens reads status of Karakum File:Bobbie runs from Mars embassy to UN territory.jpg|Bobbie runs to UN territory File:S02E11-DraperSeeksAsylum.png|Bobbie is seeking Asylum on Earth File:S02E11-FrankieAdams as BobbieDraper escapes to UN for asylum.gif File:S02E11-UmeaPizzaParty.png File:S02E11-JulesPierreDemandsAvasaralaAudience.png|This is not a request. It's a trap! File:Alex plots slingshot course for Roci to Ganymede.jpg|Alex plots thrusters-only slingshot course through Martian blockade File:Plotting course to Ganymede.gif File:Arboghast over Eros Crater, Venus.jpg|''Arboghast'' before launching probes File:Eros Crater probe descending through Venus atmosphere.jpg|Final reinforced probe descends File:S02E11-ArboghastProbeMakesContactAtErosCrashSite.png|Arboghast probe lands on Venus surface at Eros crash site File:Frozen protomolecule-infected child.jpg|Prax finds a frozen protomolecule-infected child File:Holden destroys Cryogenic Stasis Chamber with infected child.jpg|Holden destroys Cryogenic Stasis Chamber with infected child |-|Videos= File:The_Expanse_-_Episode_2x11_-_"Here_There_Be_Dragons"_-_Promotional_Photos_&_Synopsis File:The_Expanse_2x11_Promo_"Here_There_Be_Dragons"_(HD)_Season_2_Episode_11_Promo File:Alright, Darling! Saddle Up! Slingshot Time. Trivia * The title of the episode comes from the latin phrase Hic sunt dracones to indicate areas on a map that a cartographer, or mapmaker, could not chart, i.e it is an unknown land, Terra incognita. * Asylum, as defined by the Cambridge dictionary is protection or safety, or a protected and safe place, given especially to someone who has left a country or place for political reasons. * By seeking asylum, Bobby deserted her post. The ramifications of desertion range from short-term imprisonment, demotion, forfeiture of pay, dishonorable discharge, to death, especially in a time of war. * The novel spells Prax's name "Praxidike" but the some aspects (a screen in the show and on Twitter) of the TV adaptation show the name spelled ad "Praxideke". https://twitter.com/expansesyfy/status/842194768885096448 * First mention that Naomi has a child that she was forced to give up, Filip. The child was not named in this episode * In this episode, it is revealed that the drone footage from the episode entitled "The Seventh Man" was actually the property of Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile Corporation. It was shown to Bobbie by Captain Martens. * It was revealed in this episode, that the reason why Bobby and her unit were ambushed, was due to the fact that she was unwittingly included as part of a " sales demonstration" or "sales demo" for short. The purpose of a "sales demo" is to illustrate the capabilities of a product, in the hopes of getting a potential sale. * The "sales demo" in this case was a "super soldier program" helmed by the Mao-Kwitkowski Corp., where humans were enhanced by the proto-molecule, and the prospective bidders were the Defense departments of Earth and Mars duly-assigned government. * In one of the fans' favorite sequences of the episode, Alex plots a gravity assist from moon #54, "Cyllene", down to Ganymede. Naren Shankar considers it, however, one of his most regrettable choices as he so describes in a guest blog post to Daniel Abraham's site.http://www.danielabraham.com/2017/04/04/guest-post-losing-science-drama-finding-drama-science/. It might be an interesting extra to see the rewritten sequence shot as a Blu-ray extra. * Naren Shankar wrote the dramatic slingshot sequences in season three's to remedy the misrepresentations exhibited in season two's . Cast credits on-screen File:S02E11-MidrollCredits 00.png|Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng S02E11-MidrollCredits 01.png|François Chau as Jules-Pierre Mao S02E11-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar S02E11-MidrollCredits 03.png|Ted Whittall as Dr. Michael Iturbi S02E11-MidrollCredits 04.png|Peter Outerbridge as Captain Martens S02E11-MidrollCredits 05.png|Sarah Allen as Private Hillman; Mpho Koaho as Private Richard Travis; Dewshane Williams as Sa'id S02E11-ClosingCredits 00.png S02E11-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 2 Episode 11 - Here There Be Dragons * http://www.danielabraham.com/2017/04/04/guest-post-losing-science-drama-finding-drama-science/ Category:Season 2